swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Space loot
NPC ships drop raw space loot. This loot ranges in quality from "Buzz Lightyear Tech" to exceptional pieces that are beyond the reach of the most dedicated shipwright. Raw space loot has all of the stats that crafted parts have, but also have a "Reverse engineering Level" tag as well. Re-Engineering is the end game of creating a great starship. This is because you can extract the best aspects of different raw space loot and combine it into one new "Re'D" piece. All NPC ships have the potential to drop space loot. Although opinions vary on where space loot is found, in general, higher tier space ships seem to drop higher level parts. It is more common to loot credits than loot, but loot that you don't want to keep can be sold to the chassis dealer for 1k X RE Level (except level 10 parts, and you don't want to sell those anyways). Going up and crunching through some NPC fighters is a good way to get space xp, credits, and loot. As you gain knowledge of loot, you'll be able to seperate out good and great loot from stuff that you should just sell to the chassis dealer. Also, most shipwrights will buy junk lvl 1 and 2 loot for more than the NPC and will use it to roll for KSE discs. Loot to keep Much of the loot that you get, as noted above, is only worthwhile selling back to the chassis dealer for credits. There is merit in keeping all your junk if you are going to reverse engineer it yourself, as you will need the junk to make up the extra parts in an RE session. However, if you are looking to keep only the good stuff, this guide will help you with what to sell to the dealer, and what to keep for future purposes (anything not listed here is not useful and you should sell it to the chassis dealer). Look out for loot that has one or more of the stats that match the guide. Level 1 loot * Armour: Mass under 750 and Armor 190+ * Reactor:Regeneration over 12k Level 2 loot * Reactors: 12k+ Regeneration / Mass under 1600. * Capacitors: Mass under 1200 / Drain under 800 / Energy Pool with 950+ / Regeneration Rates 38+ * Armor: Mass under 1200 / Armor 290+ Level 3 loot * Reactors: Mass under 2500 / Generation 13k+ ** Look for "Koensayr Mark II Supernova Reactor" and "Kuat Systems Engineering LX-21" * Armor: Mass under 1400 / Armor 500+ Level 4 loot * Look for these "brands" of capacitors for these stats: ** Gallant A1 - low masses, low drains ** Gallofree LT-22 - high regens ** Corellian Tuned Mark II & Special BJN-825s - high pools ** Qualdex Conservator Q3 - high regens, but LT-22s are usually better bets ** Capacitors: Drain under 700 / Cap Energy 1000+ / Recharge Rate 40+ / Mass under 3k * Reactors: Masses under 4700 / Generation 15k+ * Engines: Mass under 3700 / Drain under 1400 / Speed 65+ / YPR 64+ * Armor: Armor 600+ / Mass - Look for Sienar Fleet Systems Light Military Grade Durasteel (which has 2047 mass). * Look for 3 specific names when building a Level 4 booster: ** Mandalmotors M-Series ** Novaldex Hypernova ** Sienar Special Ion Booster ** Using these boosters go for these stats: ***Energy 1980 ***Mass under 3500 ***Drain under 500 ***Consumption Rate under 145 ***Speed around 26+ Level 5 loot * Weapons: ** Drain under 2k / Min Dam 1150+ / Max Dam 1700+ ** Vs Shields .64x+ / Vs. Armor .64x + ** EPS under 22 / Refire under .330 / Mass Under 6000 * Shields: Front and Back HP 1100+ / Mass Under 6.5k / Drain Under 2000 / Regen 8+ * Armor: Mass under 3200 / Armor 950+ * Reactor: Mass under 6.5k / Generation 18k+ Level 6 loot * Engines: Drain under 1400 / Mass under 9400 / YPR 67.4+ (do not go lower!) / Speed 79.9 (from reward engine) * Capacitors: Drain under 700 / Capacitor Energy 1200+ ** Mass look for 2 brands: "Mon Calamari Modified Heavy" and "Qualdex Heavy Capacitor Array." ** Mass under 8k ** Recharge Rate look for Qualdex Conservator QX2s w/ 46+ * Weapons: ** Drain under 1800 / Mass under 10k / Min Dam 1700+ / Max Dam 2600+ ** Vs Shields & Armor .65+ / EPS 27 and under / Refire .400 and lower * Armor: **Look for Corellian Triplate pieces **Armor 1200+ **Mass 6k and under *Shields: Front and Back HP 1400+ / Mass Under 11.5k / Drain Under 1950 / Regen 10+ *Reactors: Mass Under 11k / Generation: 24k+ Level 7 loot *Reactors: Mass Under 16.5k / Generation: 29k+ **PreNerf Slayn & Korpil "Vortex" Mk3 Generation: 35k+ *Shields: Hitpoints 2150+ (Nym’s Starmap gives Protect-o Net Shields good for this) **Mass under 17k / Drain under 2200 / Regen 14+ *Weapons: There are only really two weapons you need to concern yourself with here for damage: **Sienar Flight Systems "Boltdriver" & Ionic Pulse Weapon **The Boltdriver is an Imperial-awarded weapon. It's always 1910.x-295x.x. **The Ionic Pulse, awarded by Eyma on Kashyyyk is a lot more varied. **Drain under 2k / Mass under 15k / Vs Shields & Armor .600 + / EPS 24 and under / Refire .330 and lower *Armor: Armor 1400+ / Mass 7k and under Level 8 loot *Engines: Nym’s Starmap Quest gives a level 8 engine called the Quantum Ion Drive that can reach 100+ speeds **Speed from looted engines caps around 88.5 so shoot for that **YPR 70+ is nice but you really want the rare 71.5+ to get a RE engine with 75.0 ypr **Drain under 1450 / Mass under 25k *Weapons: **The Borstel Disruptor (and its twin cousin the Incom Tri-Cannon, a Rebel Tier 4 reward) is one of the very best weapons in game. This beauty is a reward for neutral pilots at Box 16. It has nearly unbeatable Damage and an EPS that will never be matched by anything else you craft or loot. Do not RE any Level 8 guns without the Borstel. With a Borstel, the stats you want are: ***EPS and Damage will be covered by the Borstel/Tri-Cannon. ***Drain under 2k ***Mass under 27k ***Refire .400 and under ***VS Shields & Armor .640+ *Reactors: Mass Under 29.5k / Generation: 30k+ / PreNerf Kuat Systems Engineering RCT-Z / Generation: 40k+ *Shields: Drain 2200 and lower / Mass 28k and lower / Regen 14+ **Front & Back Hitpoints 2433 (Tier 4 reward shield available in all squadrons) *Armor: Armor 1900+; Nym’s Starmap gives a nice 1920 piece of armor / Mass under 13k Level 9 loot *Weapons: **Drain under 2000 / Mass 35k-40k **Min Damage 2200+ / Max Damage 3500+ **EPS 24 and under / VS Shields & Armor .6xx+ / Refire under .33x *Reactors: Mass under 38k / Generation 31k+ *Armor: Armor 1700+ / Mass under 15k Level 10 loot *Engines: Mass under 45k / YPR 75.5+ needed to RE 80's / Speed 90+ / Drain under 1500 *Reactors: Mass under 47.5k / Generation 37k+ *Shields: Drain under 2000 / Mass under 50k / Hitpoints 2500+ / Regen 16+ *Weapons: **Drain under 2k / Mass in the low 40k’s **Min Damage 2800+ / Max Damage 4500+ **Vs Shields &Armor .790+ / EPS around 30.0 and lower / Refire .400 and lower *Armor: Armor 2300+ / Mass under 17k *Capacitors: Mass 35k-40k / Drain under 1k / Capacitor Energy 1300+ / Recharge Rate 55.x+ Credits This guide is not an original work, just a wikifying of an excellent guide on the SWG forums by NarfBlinko (and originally Centaurius). You can find the original guide here: Centaurs Space Loot "Keep or Ditch" Guide Category:Space Category:Loot